


The Angel and The Demon

by totheineffableworldmydear (colfercrisis)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Inspired by Good Omens, Other, but it is not explicitly about the characters, honestly i just love the concept of an angel and a demon being buddies but existentially, idk just read it and see haha, it does fit with canon, poetic and pretentious, sorry about that, the Angel and the Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfercrisis/pseuds/totheineffableworldmydear
Summary: The Angel and the Demon sat for a while, not conversing, not even acknowledging each other’s existence, but rather watching the world pass them by, as they had done for thousands of years. A quiet but comfortable companionship that defied how anyone had thought the universe should be.---A piece of poetic prose inspired by the characters in Good Omens
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Angel and The Demon

One day, an angel was walking down a street. It was impossible to tell what made this being an angel, but everyone could clearly see that this individual was different and ethereal. The Angel seemed to have a purpose to his walk as if there would one day be an endpoint at which the walk would conclude, but it was obvious that the Angel was in no rush to reach that point. At first glance, it seemed that his wings stretched out for miles behind him, and he appeared to be glowing, but take a closer look and there was nothing out of the ordinary, for angels regularly walk among us without us noticing.

The Angel reached a park gate, and it swung open to let him through, or rather the gate was open one moment and the next it was closed. It was possible that the Angel had closed the gate behind him, but his hands had not moved, however no one considered this matter for very long before returning to their busy and important lives. He floated along the path until he reached a bench, the only bench in the entire busy park without people vying for a space on which to sit. Gracefully, he sat and proceeded to wait. The Angel’s eyes seemed to be open, but it was as if he had chosen to separate his mind from his body. The Angel was only on that bench physically, if such a word could be applied to the being. Maybe he was reading an ancient-looking book in a strange foreign language, or maybe he was carefully analysing each and every creature in the world in an instant, it was impossible to tell, and maybe he was even managing to do both.

Then the air in the park changed, nobody noticed it of course, but change it did. Someone noted a small gathering of clouds above the park that had not been there before, but no one commented on the far more obvious change that had occurred. The Angel put down the book in his lap, and it vanished into the folds of his coats. Or into the air around him. A large black car pulled up outside the park gate and in an instant, there was another creature on the bench. This one attracted far more glances from the general public, with parents suddenly hurrying their children on, and small animals scampering away as fast as their little legs would carry them. One might not be able to put a word to this man when stood on his own, but next to the Angel it was quite clear this was the Angel’s hellish counterpart.

The Angel and the Demon sat for a while, not conversing, not even acknowledging each other’s existence, but rather watching the world pass them by, as they had done for thousands of years. A quiet but comfortable companionship that defied how anyone had thought the universe should be. To see Good and Evil sat next to each other, not attacking or defending, but rather appreciating each other’s existence, it was so special, anyone walking past could see that. It was not, however, unusual.

A hand was lowered into the space between them, and another hand quickly followed. The Angel and the Demon gripping on to each other in an act that was as innocent as anything had ever been, and yet held so much meaning. A meaning that no one other than the Angel and the Demon would ever be aware of. They let go of each other and sat for a while longer. 

Eventually, they stood together and left the park side by side. Something left the park that day, some spirit or voice, never to return. No one could place it, most people couldn’t even feel it, but somewhere far away from that park, something shifted in the cosmos. The Angel and the Demon knew what it was, they had caused it after all, but they would never tell. There had been an ending, and a beginning, and a continuation. Something new had started, but maybe it had been there all along, who was to say? 

Many years later, and Angel and a Demon met in another park, somewhere else, but this time the air didn’t change, and the animals didn’t run away, and nobody felt themselves being pushed away from truly seeing the Angel and the Demon. All evidence suggested that the Angel and the Demon were simply living lives like anyone else, subject to the same forces of the universe, allowing them to simply be. Maybe that evidence was correct, maybe there was more to it, but one thing was for certain; the Angel and the Demon couldn’t have cared less, for they were finally free.


End file.
